${8 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {8 \div 0.25 = 8 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div 0.25} = 8 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {8 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 8 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 32} $